Oneshot for Pixel Oriya x DJD
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: See author's not within for the run down but essentially this is for my good buddy Pixel. Oriya Pax is Optimus Prime's daughter and Pixel wanted a pairing with her and Tarn, Leader of the DJD and all round sick bastard from the 'More than Meets the Eye' comics. Read issue #7 onwards for a better understanding of the DJD - Decepticon Justice Division. Trust me they are sick mechs.


Transformers

* * *

**AN: Okay, this took me all day to do and it's for my bestie, Pixel!  
Now, I know rape and variations there of are taboo in social circles but hear me out; I think that if a sheltered mind were to be trapped and coax by a stronger mind, depending on the individual and the situation there of, their mind could easily bend to the will of the stronger mind. Which is why Oriya - Pixel's OC - was so easily...well mind f**ked. Tarn does have a way about him that just screams Obey, that is all. So this fic is rated M - NC17 so if you don't like, don't read**

* * *

Optimus could not express in words how ecstatically overjoyed he was to have his child back at his side. The only remanent of his past before becoming a Prime was his little Oriya Pax. She had been sparked just before the exodus, her carer passing in the process and leaving only her sire to care for her. She had been with the other femmes on the ark before the Decepticons attacked, separating their part of the massive ship just as if took off. It had been some time after, centuries in fact, before he miraculously received word from her. Apparently the femme ship had been drawn to an nearby moon, a moon that happened to be a forgotten energon storage facility.

Hearing her voice over the comm system was almost too good to be true, that his child was speaking with him from the well but his hopes were confirmed when she walked through a space bridge portal from her world. Her femme surrogate carers made Optimus swear he would protect the near mature femme with his spark, a promise he more than eagerly agreed to. But a thought at the back of his processor wondered, did she still love him? They had been apart for so long, their familial bond had withered to near non existence but she had eagerly welcomed the feeling of his spark with hers, restrengthening their bond.

She had explained that the femmes who cared for her had told her early on who her sire was, placing a name to his face - one that had lingered in her mind since she was a sparkling. There were many times she refused anyones touch besides her sire but being so far apart from him she had to compromise. But seeing him up close, finally bringing in his presence, she knew Primus had heard her prayers.

Looking up from his console, he smiled as he watched his child play and interact with Bumblebee, Arcee and the human children. It was so obvious that she was his child; her coloring, frame shape, even parts of her helm resembled his own frame but he could see in her the curves and lightness of her carer, his dear Elita-1. Every time he looked into those 2 pure aqua optics, they were so much like hers his spark clenched from the loss of his mate but the thought of following her to the well, when there was a war needing his direction and his daughter needing a sire, she would have to wait.

He stopped in his musings when he noticed Oriya began to fidget. Her frame twitching and her plating quivering,

"Oriya, what's wrong?" Optimus asked, walking over to his child, seeing her look up at him confused,

"I...I don't know. I feel...weird," she replied, oh his spark jumped, that was another thing Oriya picked up from her carer - her voice. The 2 were so similar it was almost frightening to think Oriya spoke like her mother.

The moment she uttered her confused statement, Ratchet was over in a flash and running scans over her frame, trying to determine what was wrong. Reading the results caused him to look to both Optimus and Oriya,

"May I speak with both of you...privately," more of a statement than a request, the Prime and his daughter followed the medic into his small office area, away from the children and the rest of the team,

"Is something wrong, Dr. Ratchet? Is it serious?" no matter how many times Ratchet told Oriya, she insisted on addressing him as Doctor, letting it slide this once he faced the pair,

"Quite the opposite, Oriya, but it concerns your sire as well," he began, glancing between the 2, "Oriya has just entered the first stage of maturity, her frame is slightly altering itself to allow her protoform to grow. It is the next stage I am concerned with," Ratchet explained, pointing to a part of Oriya's frame that shifted and allowed her protoform to show. Optimus was also concerned with her 2nd stage,

"What's the next stage?" she timidly asked, thinking it was something bad,

"Your frame will begin to produce an electromagnetic field that, to an unbonded cybertronian, will attract potential mates. In essence, you will experience a heat cycle where mechs and some femmes will pick up on it and seek you out to interface. Interface is a must as your frame will begin to overheat as it works to grow and alter your protoform. Either that or find another method of keeping your core temperature down to prevent system wide damage" now that was something the young femme didn't want to hear,

"But...I've never interfaced before," she whined, she had heard of many of the younger femmes on her surviving colony going through heat cycles and how it had hurt to interface for the first time,

"I understand Oriya, but your heat cycle is a natural part of a femme's lifecycle. I assure you no one on this base will reject you should you require such attention," Optimus admitted, not exactly happy about the situation himself. Like any sire, he had hoped his little femmeling would remain as such for eternity, never having to worry about suiters or horny mech vying for her spark and what came with it. He trusted his team with his precious child but he was still her sire and wanted nothing more than her happiness,

"But...I want my sparkmate to be the one to take my seal," she whimpered, turning away from her sire and Ratchet before bolting from the room. The 2 mechs sighed, watching as the upset femme left their sight,

"It's gonna get a lot more tense around here...I don't even want to think what Bumblebee or even Bulkhead will do once she enters heat," Ratchet sighed, turning back to Optimus, cracking a smile when he saw his Prime's expression - 'Don't even think of that'.

* * *

Sure enough, Oriya's frame did change giving her a little more height, now matching Bumblebee, but now her heat cycle was kicking in and she didn't want to leave it up to chance that Bumblebee's sweetness and Bulkhead's caution will keep the 2 from vying for her.

Taking it upon herself, she punched in a set of familiar co-ordinates and watched the familiar hum of the ground bridge opening. Her helm snapped to the tunnels leading deeper into the base, hearing the rushed clunks of bots running into the main control room. Recognizing those pede falls, Oriya rushed a quick note before running through the closing bridge.

Coming out the other end she watched the bridge close behind her, sighing with relief that no one had followed. Her frame shivered from her rising core temperature but wasting no more time, she transformed and sped through the bronzed dusty desert she had transported herself to. Large orange mountains seemed the blur as she took an overgrown path, the soft sand falling back into place to cover her tracks and hiding her secret place.

Transforming once out of the denser parts of the bush, she smiled at the sight of her secret eden; the tall red rock cliffs encompassed the patch of native organic flora, sweet smelling trees and flowers relaxed her tense frame and the cool crystal water looked very inviting. Smiling, she slowly walked to the water's edge and stepped in. She hissed as the cold liquid touched her heated plating, small wisps of steam leaped from the water's surface before disappearing as soon as they had come.

* * *

Megatron could not believe his luck. He had known Optimus to be very protective of his daughter so when their planetary scanners picked up the petit femmeling he had barely believed it but there she was, speeding through the dense bush land on the sun burnt continent. But their scanners soon lost the little Prime, Soundwave had attempted to boost the signal but it was the dense and heavy minerals composing the cliffs and mountain ranges she had slipped through that masked her signal. The ranges stretched far, but not far enough for one particular team to accomplish.

"My lord, allow me to retrieve Prime's child," Starscream drawled, appealing to their leader to reconsider his decision, "These bots are better suited to _hunting_ than retreiving. They might kill the femme before she even steps into the ground bridge," he hissed,

"I am well aware of their practices Starscream, I issued them," Megatron hissed. He had noticed that the presence of this team had some ill effects on the Nemesis crew. Many of the vehicons feigned a virus or busied themselves in the farthest reaches of the ship just to avoid being in the same chamber as these mechs; the perfect mechs for the job.

Speaking of which, they entered the bridge and stood before their leader. They...were the Decepticon Justice Division - the most twist, depraved, sick and maniacal of any cybertronian in history. Perhaps second only to the Fallen - who killed his fellow sister prime and joined with the Chaos Bringer. Vos was the scientist of the group and known for his inability to speak anything but Primal Vernacular as well as his sadistic tendancies, loving the pain and suffering he brought to another like it was the bliss of the well. Kaon was the ranked communications officer of the small team, he too enjoyed torturing his prisoners like all the others, choosing to transform into an electric chair; shocking and zapping the life of any strapped to him. Helex, though a quiet giant, was practically a walking smelting pit, his body able to withstand intense temperatures only matched to an actual smelter; many a bot had been melted within his very frame. Tesarus, her persona as depraved and viscious as his alternate form, he particularly enjoys eviscerating prisoners with a razor turbine within his chassis, though he is easily bored if left with nothing to do.

But the most depraved and evil of the lot, was their leader; Tarn Thougha soft spoken mech, despite his tendency to warble off, was a Decepticon to the very core of his spark and a mass murderer. Often overlooked, he was a classical scholar and music lover though more often than not, he used such knowledge to bate, tease, prey and destroy his victims, leaving nothing but a hollow husk of what was before practically talking them to death.

"You summoned us master," only within the presence of their leader did the DJD show such respect and reverence, all memebers bowing before Megatron,

"Tarn. Despite your unit merely reporting to me upon entering this sector of space, I have a...delicate matter that requires a certain...flare your team possesses," Megatron himself would admit that these mechs were among if not were, the most evil of his forces, even he found some of their methods unnecessary as well as sickening, but they produced astounding results and kept all his forces in line. No one had deserted after the DJD had made quite a spectacle of a Decepticon traitor, something-lock, he never made it a habit to recall all who disobeyed,

"Name our target and it shall be punished," Tarn's low voice sent a visable shiver down Starscream's frame, jumping at hearing the pitched chuckle of the team's smallest mech,

"No. Your tracking skills will be of most value for this mission, but if you encounter resistance you are authorised to use force. Prime's precious daughter had left the safety of the Autobot base and is unguarded. Find her, capture her and bring her to me. Rough her up if you must but she is to be brought here intact," Megatron ordered, smirking as the unit did not question his orders or ask anything more. They merely stood and exited for the ground bridge.

* * *

"Find some little prime brat? Boring," Tesarus moaned, walking out of the swirling vortex and into the baking sunlight. Soundwave's data packet concerning this planet had mentioned this part of the world was rather hot during this time of its orbit, but none seemed bothered by it, Helex especially,

"We have our orders, let us see them through," Tarn said simply, "Besides, I would've assumed torturing such a spoilt femme, as you had insinuated, would bring you some form of entertainment," he smirked through his mask. Vos jittered next to him, his otherwise confusing language hadn't fallen on deaf audios, "Yes Vos, as Megatron said, we are allowed a little time with the femme, but please do try to keep her intact,"

"So long as I get a round with her, I don't care what we do to her," Kaon piped in, pulling out a small tracker and scanning the mountainous area, "As far as I can tell from these readings, she is within a 100 klik radius of our current location, but this organic foliage will make it difficult,"

"Well, we better get started," Tarn mused, "Split up, and the moment you find her signal the others. We will then show her the true might of the Decepticons and her sire why it is futile to resist our Lord," as ordered, each mech took a section of the canyon and moved out.

Tarn had quite liked the scenery as he searched the undergrowth. Small creatures and organics had fled from the sight of him or had fallen underfoot. It was a shame organics fell so easily, there was no fun if a prisoner died too quickly. But it was the slight sounds of splashing and a rather familiar field brushing against his sensors. Quietly as possible in this bushy area, he found himself in a small gully, encompassed by the surrounding ledges. The plants were greener than the baked foliage from before and a small yet deep looking pool of water took up most of the small valley. The field was much stronger and drove his sensors mad. Looking at the pool he found the object of their mission as well as the source of this...delicious field.

Oriya had been slashing and throwing water onto herself in an attempt to keep her core temperature down but it was her electromagnetic field she had not taken into consideration. She had lead Tarn right to her secret valley.

"My my, what have we here," he purred lowly, watching with intense fascination as droplets of water trailed down the red and blue femme's frame before either returning to the pool or evaporating from her heated armor. Oh, Prime's child was in heat, how fortuitous.

Tarn sent out his position to his team and decided to _play_ while he waited. Softly, he began to play one of his more favored compositions from Cybertron's golden era as he slowly crept to the oblivious femme. His tuned audios picked up her humming to the classical tune, still unaware of her uninvited guest, until his pede touched the water.

Oriya had thought it was within her own distracted mind that the classical sound replayed in her mind; a ballad her carer used to play to her, but when she left a ripple in the pool from behind her, she didn't react fast enough to the long, heavy arms that grabbed her and dragged her from the inviting water. She struggled, or at least tried to, before her arms were pinned behind her and a larger helm sat on her shoulder,

"Greetings, Daughter of Optimus Prime," he drawled, his voice smooth and slithered into her spark, "Now why on this green planet, would some bot of your status, be out here, alone, and in the middle of your heat cycle? Such a brave femme you are, or is it stupidity that drove you here?" keeping her arms grasped in one servo, he used the other rack across her frame, touching and prodding areas that twitched and twisted under his servo, smirking as the sweetest gasps and cries escaped her, "Oh, have the Autobots been neglecting you? Such bad mechs they are to leave such a small, desperate femme to her own devices,"

"No! Stop! Please I...I..." a cry cut her off as Tarn ticked her chest plates, her spark vibraiting to the attention this Decepticon was giving them, "They...ne...never..." that one word had paused Tarn's actions,

"Never? Ah, a little virgin are you? Oh my dear you become more appealing by the minute!" he smirked, his servos returned to working her chest plates open,

"No! Please don't!" she screamed, but he only reveled in her fear,

"But your frame is begging for me to continue. You like this don't you? Don't try to deny it, your poor frame is heating up at my touch, you must like it at least," the fluxing tone of his voice was have such a strange effect on her, did she actually like this? Her spark was jumping, beating fast and slow as he continued to hold and touch her. What she didn't know was Tarn's special talent was to modulate his voice to the beating of his victims spark, slowing them down to the point of self termination if he had wanted, but by the way he fluxed the tones of his voice was like he was leading her spark in a dance, swinging her high and low, charging her heat to a new height, "Tell me...tell me you're enjoying this..." he whispered, her spark fluttering at the sound, "Tell me you want this...to have a Decpeticon take you...fill you...break you,"

"Please...Please I...I can't...wait," she had sealed her fate, her lack of information and heat driven processor had allowed this mech to twist her understanding into his favor. Smirking, his servo instantly grasped her groin, the heat of his servo and the feeling of being touched in such an intimate area had instantly caused her to retract her plating, revealing her soaking port.

Tarn's music grew louder as his own strained length erected, not bothering with further foreplay and guided himself to her port. Releasing her arms, finding she was no longer an issue, he tilted her helm back to swallow her scream as he buried himself fully. Smirking at the feel of her sealing tearing, he spared her a brief moment to adjust before he set a pace. Releasing her mouth she began to cry out, mixtures of pain and pleasure were confusing her inexperience mind, had she really wanted this? She had spoken such an agreement but had she meant to? Slowly all higher thought left her as the blinding need to overload and quell her heat took over,

"Well Tarn, you made a friend," looking up, she gasped at seeing their new audience. The rest of the DJD had arrived to find their leader fragging the daughter of a Prime. Vos giggled and chattering, not a word caught by the young femme,

"Yes Vos, she is, in all the right places," he purred, causing her spark to jump and moan at the feeling, "You you gentlemechs would, I'd like to finish this before you have your turns, the taste of virgin metal simply must be savoured," that caused Oriya pause, their turns?! she didn't agree to that, but her heat took again as Tarn continued his relentless pounding. Closing her optics and pushing the world away did nothing as she continued to return to the present. The knot in her tanks was not helping as to grew tighter and tighter, before snapping and a rush of white heat and pleasure crashed through her. Her scream caused all the mechs to shiver and croon. Tarn petted the spent femme before she was handed to his men.

Time seemed to no longer matter to Oriya as these Decepticons took their turns. Helex had used his heat to warm and increase her own body temperature to the point of frying her circuits. Tesarus used his deadly turbines to rush cool air on her heated frame as both himself and Helex took her. Vos was particularly vicious, pushing her down and pounding harder than the others, his harsh smacks to her back struts and aft were leaving noticable dents but no real damage. Kaon smirked as he made her jump and writhe as he used his electricity to jump start sensors, using his cable as a conduit to shock sensors deep within her valve and aft port.

These mechs had taken her more time than she could recall, their lust insatiable even after her heat cycle was spent from the constant overloads. Now, she could feel Helex and Tesarus within her again but now Vos and Kaon forced her to take their cables in her mouth, ordering her to suck and lick as they pumped her helm. All the while, Tarn watched. She could see the torment and pain in her optics but what amused him the most was her confusion. No doubt his words were running deep, he had successfully made her believe she was truely wanting this to happen to her when she had not long before wished to escape such acts of debauchery at the hands of her fellow Autobots.

A cacophony of cries echoed in the small canyon, signaling all 4 mechs had overleaded. Holding her helm in place, his claws digging into her helm, Vos pulled her back to allow both himself and Kaon to overload on her face and mouth. Helex and Tesarus' grip dented her hips and thighs as they pressed hard into her and emptied all they had. Pulling away from her, they could see how she fell limp onto the smooth stone banks. Her frame was covered in cuts, scraps, transferred paint and mounds of lubricant from all 4 mechs. Tarn stepped over her and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him,

"Tell me my dear, do you feel good?" he smirked, "Has the feeling of 4 powerful mechs shown you just how wrong you autobots are? Do you see now what we can offer you now? Tell me...show me how you feel," he ordered, watching her closely. He had not actually expected this femme to fall so easily to his twisted words, believing she had some restraint and fight to disbelieve and disregard his words but to the contrary, her optics had glazed over, either meaning her mind was lost to her or the heat of her maturing cycle still lingered, she slowly sat up and opened her stained mouth, welcoming Tarn into her once again. The DJD mechs laughed and smirked, growling and snickering as the might daughter of Optimus Prime was reduced to a simple pleasure toy.

* * *

Oriya couldn't recall when her mind went blank but as she was coming back, she could hear sounds of a battle, shots flying and whizzing about while clangs of metal and strained screeches echoed after,

Her frame felt so heavy, she couldn't move. Her optics hadn't adjusted to the dark of her room before the door was ripped open, a surprised and fearful gasp pulled her attention but a flash of silver caught her attention; from where she could see she had cuffs on her wrists, ankles and waist, chains jingled as she tried to move, the feeling of more cuffs on her thighs, arms and neck gave her the impression someone had _dressed_ her in chains, but why?

The it came rushing back: the Decepticons, Tarn, the mixture of confusion and heat, then...her optics grew wide and her voice shrieked in pain, sadness and fear. The rooms new occupant was immediately at her side, but she could see the familiar bot as she thrashed, her mind believing to was him or his men, ready to have another round,

"Ori,Ori it's me, calm yourself, I'm hear," the voice filtered through her audios and her spark. Her fear filled optics stared up at the sad and shocked sire. She could say nothing, what was there to be said besides she had allowed herself to be taken by not 1 but 5 mechs, decepticons no less. She had feared the pain of her seal being taken when she should've feared the repercussions of leaving the base unattended,

"Daddy..." she choked, sobbing and tearing up as she cried in his warm embrace, "They...he..." she couldn't say it, she couldn't bring herself to say it,

"Shh, Oriya...I'm getting you out of here," she felt him rip and cut the chains and cuffs decorating her defiled frame before gathering her up in his arms and running out. The battle and fighting was only a blur to her, but a familiar presence caused her to freeze up,

"Ah Prime," his silky voice tickled and caressed her spark, "And where, may I ask, are you taking our little pet?" Tarn smirked, seeing the anger in the Prime's optics,

"My _daughter_ is returning with is Tarn, you would do well to not test me," he growled, Oriya had never heard her father sound so angry, but in a flash the same jittery smirking form of Vos crossed her sight, pain ripping through her aching back, feeling her sire shifting her, brandishing a sword in his free servo. Looking up, she saw Vos holding a piece of armor from her back. He petted and nuzzled the armor before handing it to Tarn, she cringed as he to brought the armor to his faceplates, holding it as if he were kissing it. Optimus said nothing as he charged through, dodging the mechs and reaching his team, all disappeared through the ground bridge, but it was a look Oriya saw in Tarn's optics that lingered the longest.

* * *

Oriya was left in her private quarters, she had flinched and twitched too much for Ratchet to do a proper check and had ordered she be left alone. She sat on her berth, not a single tear dropped from her optics nor a single sound from her throat. Her mind reeled at what was done to her and how she just could not come to terms with her rape. What it rape? Really? She had consented. She had asked for Tarn to take her seal and diminish her heat but why? She had never met him before, not his team, and yet she had allowed such intimate and dirty acts to be committed on her.

Her confusion had lead to her tears finally to fall from her optics but the only sound she uttered was the soft melody Tarn had played, despite what the act brought, the meaning behind that song, she couldn't bring herself to hate it, and they is what made her cry more.

She was raped...and she liked it.

* * *

Tarn smirked at Vos' keen gleam in his optics after accepting an added cube to his energon ration for plucking a momento form their little toy. Sure Prime had taken her back but for how long? He had assured she would seek them out, forsaking her faction and family just to feel them again, feel what they brought her. She was so easy to crack but so fun to play with.

Holding the piece of armor to his faceplates, he purred and smirked as he recalled all the sinful and delicious acts and positions they had coaxed her into. Taking their cables into every opening, begging for more even after they had their turn. It was apparent she had seen him as her master, eager to please in her blank state of mind, something he didn't mind but that brought the challenge of when they got her back, training her to be just as conscious in their sessions as she had with him back in that gully. Perhaps he can catch her there again?

Perhaps they'll stay a little longer. No doubt Megatron would allow them again to capture the little femme, maybe even allow them to keep her.


End file.
